Love Has No Limits
by kuteluver
Summary: InuKag Pairing. Kagome is slightly sick. Inuyasha cares for her. Confessions are said and changes are made. Rating for up coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 1**

Inu-Yasha and his comrades are all sitting around a fire. Kagome, the young untrained miko from the future was sitting very close to the fire that she was almost on top of it, was just staring at the fire's dancing flames.

The young fox-demon, Shippo, was eating a brown bar that Kagome had brought for him from the future called "chocolate".

Kirara the two-tailed cat demon was nearby Shippo, resting peacefully.

Sango, the demon huntress, was leaning her back against a tree. She was polishing her giant boomerang and all of her hidden weapons.

The monk, Miroku, was also leaning against a tree but at an arms distance from the demon huntress and was slowly getting closer.

Inu-Yasha, the half-demon, half-human was watching the scene below him unfold before his eyes. He could already predict what would happen between Miroku and Sango. And soon enough, "HENTAI". Miroku was knocked out by Sango's giant boomerang for groping Sango's ass.

Inu-Yasha now moved his attention to his "shard detector" and secret love. Kagome hadn't moved since they set up camp or removed her gaze from the fire. Noticing that her cheeks were flushed and that she was slightly shivering, he began to worry. Inu-Yasha sniffs the air and jumps down from his lookout to end up right next to Kagome.

"Kagome? You OK?" Concern filling his voice instead of his usual rude attitude.

"Uhhh… yea I'm fine." She smiled. Whenever she smiled it always made him feel at ease.

"You sure, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked once again just to be sure.

"Yea I'm perfectly-"

Before Kagome can finish she pitches forward into the fire but before she can touch it Inu-Yasha catches her. The fox-demon, demon huntress, and monk all see this happen and begin to rush to the young girl's aid. But before they are within the distance to help her Inu-Yasha grabs Kagome and takes her high into a tree.

"Inu-Yasha! Get back here!!" Sango yelled up at the trees.

"Yea we all want to know what is wrong with Lady Kagome as well." Miroku added.

"Inu-Yasha bring Kagome back down here!!" Shippo screamed.

Inu-Yasha however went into the highest branch so that the voices of their friends would not be heard.

"Kagome? Kagome please answer me" Inu-Yasha pleaded.

"Inu…-Yasha? What happened? And where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Well you passed out and almost landed on the fire. But before anyone could come to check on you, I brought you up here so that they don't annoy me with their stupid questions." Inu-Yasha explained.

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because-because I uhhh I ummm find the jewel shards" Inu-Yasha finally blurted out. stupid ass, stupid ass, stupid ass. Tell her how you really feel. Tell her you love her already.

"Yea, well, I'm sorry that I'm a weak human. And I'm sorry I'm not Kikyo. I'm sure she never got sick since she is such a strong human, right?" Kagome said angrily.

She stood up and jumped off the tree.

--

Will Kagome fall to her death??

Or will our hero save her??

And why doesn't he just tell her that he loves her already??

STAY TUNED…

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 2**

She stood up and jumped off the tree.

It took Inu-Yasha a few seconds to figure out where the girl went to. When he figured out he quickly jumped after her and caught her.

When he landed, Kagome struggled trying to again jump but the more she struggled the tighter Inu-Yasha held onto her. He soon smelled saltiness in the air and looked at the now barely struggling girl in his arms. She stopped struggling and just cried in his haori.

"Kagome, look at me" Inu-Yasha stated simply. When she didn't look he took her chin and made her face him. "Why did you jump?"

"Because I figured if I had died you would have one less person to decide about. Then you can go back to Kiyo and enjoy life in hell. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you find the jewel shards."

"Kagome how can you say that?" he questioned her.

She put her head on his shoulder ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Don't compare yourself to that clay doll. I'm sorry; I am the one who has you thinking like that. The fact is… is that I-I love you. You're the first person who accepted me for who I am, after my mother. Kikyo just wanted to use me. Just so that she can become an 'ordinary woman' by getting rid of the jewel. Instead of wanting me hanyou, where I can help her protect the jewel, she asked me to be human. She wanted me different from who I really am. Kagome you have accepted me being half demon. In case you're still not sure if I'm choosing you because you look like Kikyo or you're her reincarnation, no. Kikyo didn't smile much. If we truly had loved each other then why is it that we were betrayed so easily? But you, Kagome have stayed with me through everything. When I was hurt you helped me and even when I was a mean asshole to you, you stayed. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me, although I don't deserve it."

He looks at her and sees her eyes are closed, although he can tell she was still awake. He gently places a kiss on her forehead. He pulls away quickly because he got burned.

"Awww shit Kagome; you have a bad ass fever."

Inu-Yasha Picks her up and jumps to the closest river. He puts her down on the ground and takes off his haori and places it on Kagome. He rips half of his white shirt sleeve and dips it in the icy cold river. He picks up Kagome and jumps into the second highest tree in the area. He places her comfortably in his lap; her head against his shoulder and her legs were hanging off of his legs. Her arms snaked around his waist. Inu-Yasha blushed as he placed the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. He then put his haori on her more then himself.

"Goodnight, my Kagome" With that he places a light kiss on her lips.

"Inu-Yasha, I love you too. And of course I forgive you." Kagome said sleepily.

A shocked Inu-Yasha stares at her.

"I love you so much Kagome."

He closes his eyes enjoying the warmth and smell of his love.

--

Awww Inu-Yasha finally confessed his love for Kagome…

And Kagome forgives Inu-Yasha for being a mean asshole to her…

But will their love last long??

STAY TUNED…

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 3**

NEXT MORNING

It's so warm and comfortable right now. Wherever I am I hope I don't have to wake up soon. Kagome thought. She moves slightly too again gain a little more warmth from her source. She falls right back to sleep.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. When she didn't answer he figured she went back to sleep. As he did a few minutes later.

FEW HOURS LATER

Inu-Yasha wakes up awhile later to reminisce about the night before; from Kagome jumping off the tree, to his confession, and to her forgiving him. Remembering that she had quite a bad fever the night before, he checks her fever, hoping it wasn't too high.

At least her fever went down somewhat.

He took the wet cloth that was now dry, and pick up Kagome. He brings her down to the lower branches of the tree.

At least if she is still in a tree no animal or demon can really see her. Also if she plans to try to again jump, she can't really hurt herself since the branches are low to the ground.

Figuring she would be fine for a couple of minuets while he went to the river, he placed Kagome on quite a wide branch. After being satisfied with the way Kagome was positioned on the branch, Inu-Yasha took off to the river.

Kagome on the other hand was not doing to well after Inu-Yasha had left…

DREAM

"Inu-Yasha, I love-" Kagome was cut off by Inu-Yasha looking elsewhere.

"Kagome I will be right back." Inu-Yasha turned and left.

There was a crack of a twig a few minuets later.

"Inu-Yasha, is that you?" Kagome asked in a whisper, knowing that if it was him he would be able to hear her if it was him.

When no answer came she began looking for her bow and arrows. However, they were nowhere in sight. CRACK. Another twig. Kagome became nervous and hide behind a tree.

"Kagome… where are you?" an icy voice spoke out.

Kagome, knowing who this voice belonged to, she quickly moves to a further tree. She trips and cuts her hand on a very sharp rock. She grabs the rock and comes out of hiding to face her enemy.

"Why, hello Kikyo… so unpleasant to see you." Kagome said with a snarl.

"My oh my. Kagome, so you finally decided to stop playing hide-n-seek now have you? Now tell me. Where is Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo questioned.

"Why?" Kagome asked cautiously, gripping the rock behind her back.

"Because there is something I must do without his interfering."

"And what is that?"

"THIS!!"

Kikyo quick as a flash strings up an arrow and sends it flying. Kagome saw this and dodges quickly. However as she is getting up from her dodge an arrow is now in her right arm. Kagome screams as she hits the ground by the force of the arrow. Two hands grab around Kagome's neck. Kagome, gasping for air, tries to throw Kikyo off…

--

Uh-oh…

What will happen to Kagome now??

Will she be killed in her dream or will she wake up in time??

And where is our hero when she needs him??

STAY TUNED…

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 4**

Two hands grab around Kagome's neck. Kagome, gasping for air, tries to throw Kikyo off…

PRESENT

"SCREAM"

That sounded like… "KAGOME!!" Inu-Yasha yells.

He takes off at the fastest run he ever did in his life, in the direction of his love in distress. When he gets to Kagome he sees her holding her arm, kicking in all directions, and gasping for air.

"Kagome? Kagome?! KAGOME WAKE UP!!"

He shakes her and gently taps her face to wake her up. Kagome slowly opens her eyes.

"KIKYO, YOU BITCH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Kagome yells.

She brings her arm down as though trying to hurt someone and took off at a run. She falls out of the tree and before Inu-Yasha can grab her she lands on her ankle.

"Kagome!?" He picks her up. "Kagome, are you ok??"

"Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome looks at him with fever glazed eyes. She tries to stand up but falls back down in his lap.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!"

She looks at her arm then her hand then her ankle.

"At least it was only a dream. The pain was so real. I felt like I was actually hurt by _her. _How did I get here?"

He feels her head.

Shit. Her fever came up again.

"Well I went to the river, then I heard you scream, I came back and I saw you kicking, holding your arm and gasping for air. You fell out of the tree. Kagome, what exactly happened in your dream, well nightmare?"

Kagome explained her nightmare to him as he held her in his arms and placed the wet cloth on her head.

"…when she was on top of me choking me, my vision was blurry and all I could she is her hideous face. You showed up and she gave me the ugliest smile before picking me up, while still holding me around me neck, my feet dangling from the ground. She– she- she-…"

"She what??"

"She kissed you and you said 'I love you, Kikyo. Now and forever in Hell.' It was like you didn't even see me there. I managed to kick her and I yelled-"

"'Kikyo, you bitch! Get the hell away from me.'" Inu-Yasha finished for her.

"Yea I said that. Then I took the rock I had and stabbed her in her arm. I began to run, far away from you and Kikyo."

Kagome crawled out of his lap and the wet cloth fell off. She leaned against a tree so help her stand up. She limped but managed to stand up straight. Then without warning she took of at the fastest run she could manage with her messed up leg. Inu-Yasha, startled by her sudden action, picks up the wet cloth and took off after her when she was barely 5 feet away. He jumps in front of her just as she was falling and caught her in his lap.

"Kagome, you're going to mess up your ankle even more if you do that again."

Kagome again gets out of his lap. Inu-Yasha watching her every move. She brings her knees up to her chin and rocks back and forth crying silently, her back to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha again picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Kagome don't you remember what I told you last night?"

After a moment Kagome nodded.

"But how do I know its really **Kagome** you love and not Kikyo?"

"I already told you this but here is something else I didn't get a chance to tell you last night. That dog demons mate for life. When Sesshomaru's mother died that gave my father a 2nd chance to mate. The same with me. Well, no not really. I thought I was in love with Kikyo when in fact she was using me. But you Kagome have shown me what love really is. I just hope when I ask you to be my mate you will say-"

"YES… Of Course I'll be your mate. I couldn't wish for anything else in the world." Kagome said thru tears.

"Well I didn't mean all of that just the yes part." Kagome laughed. "Kagome, I'm happy whenever I know that you are happy. I'm going to do something but this might hurt a little bit, but it's to show that no one else can have you, only me. Dog-demons are very, very overprotective and possessive. It's called the Mate's Bite."

"Did you do this to-"

"No, she refused. She said that we were to show everyone by human customs after I became human."

"Ohhh… well I like you just the way you are. And I like your customs as well. But ummm… did your dad the Mate's Bite to your mom?"

"And that is another reason why I love you. No my mother didn't want it done either. She said it was too dangerous. I think she kinda knew my father was going to die soon. Which happened soon enough. He said that he would always protect her but she still refused. With as many enemies my father had he understood the danger. He was disappointed but then he was himself again then soon enough my dad died."

"What do you mean when you said that your mother said it was dangerous?"

"Really I don't know. But Kagome are you sure about this? After what I told you, you still want this? Do you… trust me enough?"

--

What can be so dangerous about a Mate's Bite??

Does Kagome trust him enough??

And what is it that Inu-Yasha wants to do??

STAY TUNED…

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 5**

"But Kagome are you sure about this? After what I told you still want this? Do you… trust me enough? Cause if you don't I truly would underst-"

"Yes, of course I trust you." Kagome said.

Inu-Yasha nodded. He moved her shirt off her shoulder so he can have access to her collarbone. He looked at Kagome again, and she nodded. Inu-Yasha then opened his mouth cut his tongue, then bit into Kagome's skin. She jumped a little went his fangs cut her skin, she bit her lip to keep from crying, but failed. Inu-Yasha soon moved his tongue over her bite marks. The pain lessened and Inu-Yasha soon pulled away. Inu-Yasha ripped his white under shirt again. And tied it around her mark.

"Now, Kagome I want you to go to sleep. You still have a fever. And I don't want it to get any worse."

He wiped away the tears he caused when he bit into her.

"OK. But you know your going to have to get a new white undershirt. You ripped it all up because of me."

"Don't worry about it. It always manages to get messed up anyway. So just go to sleep. I'll be right here to protect you."

"OK my mate, I trust you, with all my heart. I yawn love you so very much."

Inu-Yasha smiled.

"I love you too, my mate."

With that Inu-Yasha picked her up and gently jumped and landed in a tree. He then tended to her wounds that she couldn't and obviously hadn't seen. Inu-Yasha, again ripped his white undershirt and remembering what she said he smiled a rare smile. He tied them around her wounds on her arm and hand. He picked her up went to the river. He took another piece of cloth, wet it in the river then tied it around her ankle. She jumped but stayed sleeping. He jumped into a tree near the river, with Kagome in his arms.

There's probably a dream demon around. I remember hearing about one. I think it was said that the dream demon make the wounds visible to everyone but the person who obtained the wounds. I just hope Kagome doesn't get any life threatening wounds. But wait a second, it's been said that all the dream demons were killed off… Unless…

"Sleep well my love, sleep well." And he fell asleep.

--

What is Inu-Yasha thinking??

Still what is so dangerous about the mate bite??

Will Kagome's fever go away as well as her invisible wounds??

STAY TUNED…

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 6**

FEW HOURS LATER… AGAIN

Inu-Yasha wakes up and it is just around 3 or 4 o' clock in the afternoon. He sees Kagome is awake but is just faking being asleep.

"Kagome, I know you're up. I can tell. So you can stop pretending now."

Kagome opens her eyes.

"Awww shucks, you caught me."

"Yes I did. How does your ankle feel?"

"Ummm it still hurts a little bit. But we can go shard hunting. It's not that bad."

"No. Absolutely not. We're going to put shard hunting on hold until you get better. And you are not going to that 'school' thing either. You're hurt and sick."

"Ok fine."

"There's a storm on the way we have to find shelter. Climb on Kagome."

Kagome begins to get on.

"Better yet I think its best if I do… THIS!!"

Inu-Yasha picks up Kagome bridal style and scares the life out of Kagome. Soon after he keeps trying to scare her, Kagome just laughs. He threw her up in the air and caught her. Kagome laughs the whole time. But while they were playing around the storm comes and has no mercy whatsoever. The rain comes down hard and fast. Inu-Yasha takes off his haori and places it on Kagome.

"Hey but wont you get sick??" Kagome asked.

"No I'm half demon."

"But what is your other half??"

"Human… oh. Well it doesn't matter. My demon side would heal me faster anyway. But since you're human you are not as immune to it as I am."

Kagome was only half listening. She soon fell asleep in his arms, with him carrying her and running as fast as he can. Inu-Yasha covers her face more with the haori, but for him paying attention to her instead of where he was going he bashes headlong into a tree branch. While falling he places Kagome on top of him and as he hits the ground he hold on to Kagome but loses conciseness.

--

Now what is to befall our heroes??

Will they die in the storm??

And still what are the effects of the Mate's Bite??

STAY TUNED…

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Has No Limits**

**Chapter 7**

AWHILE LATER

Kagome wakes up a while later to feel very warm and also very cold. She opens her eyes to see that it is still raining and that her warmth was coming from the person above her protecting her from the rain, with a very bloody forehead.

"Oh Kami" she exclaimed. "Inu-Yasha!! Inu-Yasha wake up please!!"

Inu-Yasha didn't move or responded to her. Kagome began to get scared. She gets out from under him and tries to pick him up. oh my… he is lighter then I thought… I thought I was going to have to struggle… with ease she picks him up and goes in search for shelter. About 5 minuets later, she and her bundle were in sight of a small house. Without knocking she opens the door and then screams out "HELLO, ANYBODY HOME??" When no answer came back she figured the house was built and forgotten. Ignoring the fact that she was in a deserted house, she spots a sofa and places Inu-Yasha on it. She then goes to the kitchen and gets a cloth and wets it in the small stream in the kitchen area. Not noticing the fact that the house looked like an exact replica of her house except for the modern conveniences. She's focused all on Inu-Yasha. She rushes back to Inu-Yasha and starts to wipe the blood away. She soon feels tired and while still on the floor, she falls asleep on Inu-Yasha's chest.

NIGHTIME

Inu-Yasha wakes up a while later to remember what happen and as he starts to move he finds that he can't because of something on his chest. He looks down and sees a sleeping Kagome. He looks at his surroundings and notices that it the house that he built quite a while ago whenever Kagome went back to her time. He had planned on living here when the mission was over, whether he was with Kagome or by himself. He again looks at Kagome and touches her head.

Damn it… Her fever again came up. But wait a second how did she get here?? Last I remember I hit that damn tree that got in my way and we fell and I blacked out… So how is it we got here??

Inu-Yasha wondered until he came up with the strangest idea.

She couldn't have carried me here could she?? But I know that no one ever comes though here… it had to have been her.

Feeling exhausted he picked up Kagome and laid her on top of him. He fell asleep not knowing what surprise he would find when he and she woke up.

MIDNIGHT

Kagome wakes up to find herself very comfortable and that she was slightly moving up and down. She also finds that she could see in the dark and hear everything that was going on outside.

She goes to touch her ears to that their not there. Hesitantly she feels to the top of her head to find she has two dog like ears like Inu-Yasha. She looks at her fingernails to find that she has claws. She looks at Inu-Yasha then back at her nails.

-So this, I guess is the effects of the Mate's Bite. I'm hanyou now. Just like Inu-Yasha. Just like my mate.-

--

Kagome is now hanyou, just like Inu-Yasha...

Will this be a blessing or a curse??

How will Inu-Yasha react when he sees his love a hanyou like him??

STAY TUNED…

--


End file.
